


Teach Me?

by WillowLong



Series: Teach Me Verse [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Teaching, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLong/pseuds/WillowLong
Summary: Stan teaches Mabel about growing up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an unexpected fic. I wrote this today in about...umm..three hours purely so it existed on the archive. We have so much Ford/Dipper and Stan/Dipper but no one is showing Mabel any love. It's time we change that.

Sometimes things just happen and no one know why, how or if they even should. They just do and you go with the flow and see what you can make of it. That’s how Stan and Mabel Pines ended up in their current situation, tangled together in a lazy-boy in the living room of their family home.They were hot, tired and sticky but smiles shone bright on each of their faces. But we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Let’s go back to the beginning, shall we?

 

It was late, maybe about 9pm and the house was quiet aside from the drone of the television set in the dusty living room. Stan was content to sit in his chair, drink in hand and watch the T.V like he had been doing for years. He was content doing that. But he was happy when Mabel crawled into his lap and stole his soda and nuzzled her warm cheek into his shoulder while they watched together. Ford and Dipper usually took the same position on the couch but tonight they were off looking through the woods on what Ford was calling a ‘camping trip’. Stan and Mabel had the house to themselves all weekend and both were overwhelmed with the opportunity to cause mischief without their brothers yelling at them to  _ stop  _ and  _ be careful with that, it’s incredibly toxic _ . Buzzkills is what they were.  

 

The day had gone pretty much as normal. Well, Mystery Shack normal at least. The day wouldn’t be complete unless someone nearly lost an appendage or three. Even though Soos technically owned the Shack now, Stan still ran most of the tours during the summer, Soos using the time as ‘vacation’ meaning he sat in his basement for nearly four months video chatting his girlfriend and playing video games.

 

Stan had gone to his room to shower and change into his normal boxers and wife beater while Mabel was left in charge of dinner. She usually loved to cook but she wasn’t feeling it tonight. Earlier that day she had another run in with a boy she liked. Since she had turned thirteen she realized you can’t just go off and decide to fall in love with every boy you see and now actually takes time to get to know them. Unfortunately that means it hurts twice as much when they tell you to beat it.  She was so done with boys but god did she want a boyfriend. Just for like, a night. She saw so much on the internet that she wanted to experience. Soos had even introduced her to the world of fanfiction and she spent every chance she had reading and imagining it were her own life. That she was the one someone loved and wanted to hold and kiss and cuddle. She didn’t have any of that. 

 

Of course she had Dipper but he was going through his own awkward romance phase and they only made things worse for each other. Grunkle Ford was a great cuddler and could tell her stories for days but he was never around when she needed it. The only one who was truly always there was Grunkle Stan. No matter what happened, she knew that he was going to be there. She loved him more than she could ever say. If she was crying, he would cry too and when she was happy, he joined in on her fun without hesitation. Always ready to be her rock and punch his way through anything for her. He was so strong and yeah, so sometimes he smelled weird and he had WAY too much hair but that wasn’t his fault. She couldn’t wait until it was T.V time. She really needed to forget about all the poop stuff that happened today and Stan was always there to cheer her up and make her feel special. 

 

Stan took a quick shower and threw on a clean pair of shorts and tank-top. He was feeling kinda, well, shitty today. Ford was gone and, yeah he should be used to that and not expect him to be there 24/7 but he had become accustomed to a certain level of intimacy over their winter at sea and with him running off with Dipper all of the time, well. He was wound up and tired all at the same time.

 

Mabel was leaning against the kitchen counter when he walked into the room, hair still damp and his skin pink from the hot water. 

 

“Hey, pumpkin. What’s with the frown?” He pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit before grabbing his sandwich from the serving tray. 

 

“Ehh. Nothing much. Other than everyone sucks.” She sat next to her uncle and ate her own food. 

 

“Tell me about it.” They finished their dinner in relative silence eventually standing to clear off the table and head into the livingroom. 

 

“I’ll be there in a second.” Mabel run up to the attic to slip into her long pajama shirt, Stan already flipping through the stations when she came down and began settling herself on the couch. She felt Stan looking at her from his chair and turned her head.

 

“Couch tonight, huh? You really must have had a shit day.” Stan was a little disappointed. He really wanted some human contact and his niece was almost as close on the affection scale as Ford. Maybe not the same way, but at least it was something. 

 

Mabel stood back up and Stan patted his lap, a sympathetic smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. “You want to talk about it?” 

 

“Nah. I’m just going to be alone forever.” She pressed her face into his neck and Stan couldn’t help but press back. He hated seeing his little angel upset. 

 

“Ahh. Come on, now. You’re like, what? Thirteen?”

 

“Yeah. I’m thirteen ALMOST fourteen. I’ve only ever kissed one boy and he was technically not even human.” She sighed and squeezed her uncle tighter. “How old were you when you first kissed a girl?” 

 

Stan thought about it. He knew he was younger than fourteen. Jesus, he lost his virginity by the time he was in high school but that was in the 60’s and shit was really weird back then. Not that it wasn’t weird now. Hell, he couldn’t tell girls Mabel’s age from girls in college anymore. Thank god his girl wasn’t like that. She was perfectly her and that’s why she was stepped on and broken. Rage flared in his chest when he thought about the boys who were hurting her just because she didn’t paint her face like a $20 whore and act the same. At the same time, he remembered those days. He couldn’t walk through the perfume aisle of the convenient store without popping a stiffy. 

 

“I was probably eleven.” He couldn’t lie to her. 

 

“ELEVEN?!” Mabel shot up from his neck as Stan cleared his throat. 

 

“Yeah. By the time I was your age I’d already kissed more boys than you and lost my virginity but it was a different time, sweety. I wasn’t like you.” 

 

“Like me?” She seemed offended and he could see why.

 

“Yeah. I was, well. I didn’t love myself very much and used other people to fill my insecurities. Ford got all the love from mom and pop so I got mine from random kids in dark alleys. I’m so proud of you for not being like me.”

 

“Yeah, well. It still sucks. It’s so annoying. Sometimes it’s all I can think about. Riding my bike helps sometimes and I like when you drive down the really bumpy roads.” She went back to curling her body around Stan’s chest, her cheeks flushing when she admitted these things to her uncle. 

 

Stan’s eye’s widened in realization. “Honey,” he wasn’t sure how to ask this. He was ashamed at  the thought of asking his niece such a personal question but, honestly she was growing up and there were aspects of her life that she needed to know. Schools these days were supposed to teach them this stuff weren’t they? It was a natural part of life any everyone ran around acting like touching yourself was as horrible as murder. 

 

“Hmm?” Stan shifted his body so Mabel wasn’t as close to his groin as she was. He wasn’t as trusting in himself as she was. Especially not when he was talking about this. 

 

“Did that school of your ever teach you about, uhh...self pleasure?” 

 

“Self pleasure? Like doing stuff that makes you happy?” She was sitting up now, looking straight at Stan with interest. Her eyes were so pretty. They were the same honey color of his own and something pulled in his throat seeing the similarities between them. 

 

“Kinda. I mean like, making yourself feel good down there.” He gestured to his own lap with his eyes. 

 

“Oh. Well, no. They never told us about that.” She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable so he took that as the ok to continue. Why did he have to be the one to explain this shit to them? Wasn’t this their parents job? 

 

“Well, first there’s nothing to be ashamed about. It’s a natural part of growing up and you’re well at that age of figuring this shit out.” Her expression didn’t change. Ok, now what?

 

“So, you like it when I drive down the bumpy roads, huh? Or ride your bike. Why do you like it?” He knew but he wanted to see just exactly what it was he needed to start with. 

 

“Well, it feels nice. It gets gross, though so I don’t do it very much. I think there might be something wrong, Grunkle Stan.” She did seem to look frightened now. “They told us all about STD’s and stuff and they said that when you had one stuff would come out of you. That’s been happening a lot and I didn’t want to tell anyone because I didn’t want to know. I figured if I just ignored it, it would go away but it’s just been getting worse and it’s really bad when I do stuff like that.” Her face was red and tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. How long had she thought that she had an STD? Jesus fucking christ. What was the point of these classes if their teachers didn’t give them the correct information? Maybe he’d go teach them himself. 

 

“Woah, woah. Calm down. You don’t have an STD. It’s ok. It’s supposed to happen. The fact that it is happening more and more is the reason I’m having this talk.” 

 

“Are you sure?” She sniffed and Stan used to bottom of his shirt to wipe away a tear that escaped the corner of her eye. 

 

“I’m positive, sweety.”

 

“So, what do I do?” Stan blinked. So he hadn’t really thought this far. 

 

“Ok. So first you need to want to do it. Which if you’re anything like me, is pretty much always.” 

 

“Really?” Mabel switched her position so she was sitting with her butt on the chair and her legs across Stan’s lap. He willed himself to keep his thoughts clinical but it was hard with something warm and solid pressing into his groin while he attempted to teach a teenage girl how to get herself off. 

 

“What else do you think I’m doing on my lunch break everyday?” He laughed weakly. 

 

“Alright. Well, I do. I want to do it now. What do I do?” She bounced her legs waiting for instructions. Stan bite his bottom lips and grabbed the leg bouncing gently on his dick. 

 

“First, stop doing that.” 

 

“Oh, did I hurt you? I’m sorry.” Concern took the place of excitement when Stan pressed his palm to the front of his shorts and winced. 

 

“No pumpkin. You didn’t hurt me. But like I said, I want to do this all of the time and that wasn’t helping.” 

 

“Well, you’re going to teach me, right?” She moved to straddle his knees and sat expectantly on his thighs. Stan swallowed roughly. 

 

“What’s your point?” He tried to keep his eyes from wandering up her bare thighs. Her night shirt was riding up and he could see the light blue of her underwear where it meet with her hips. His hands itched to pull her closer but he managed to restrain himself. He loved her so much and seeing her like this was a whole other ballgame that he wasn’t sure he wanted to play in. ‘ _ You’re just teaching her, Stan. For her own good. Nothing weird. You’re just showing her what they forgot to in school. Like changing your car oil.’  _

 

“So, I’m more of a hand’s on learner. Maybe if you do it with me, I can learn how to do it better.” Her eyes twinkled and for a split second he was back in his bedroom with Ford. That’s almost word for word what the eldest twin had said to him almost fifty years ago. He swallowed and gave up on trying to keep his dick from joining this lesson. 

 

“Alright. But if you want me to stop, tell me. I’m not going to be mad. Promise?” He let his hands rest on her soft thighs and she shifted her hips instinctively to get closer to the warmth. 

 

“I promise, Grunkle Stan.” She scooted forward so she was no longer sitting on his knees but on his thighs. She’d grown just enough since last summer that he could spread his legs without her being uncomfortable and Stan sighed when she leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I love you. Thank you for teaching me.” 

 

“You’re welcome kid.” He pressed his hand against his cock once again and groaned when Mabel watched him with wide eyes. “Now, you and I do this differently, obviously.” She shook her head slowly and looked up at her uncle. 

 

“How do I start?” 

 

“You’re probably going to want to take your underwear off.” She jumped off his lap and slide them down her legs without question. Stan’s cock twitched while he watched her slipping his thumbs under the waistband of his own boxers.  “Is it ok if I do, too?” He didn’t want to overwhelm her. Most fourteen year olds have never seen a grown man’s hard dick and it wasn’t an experience he wanted to ruin for his favorite girl in the world. 

 

“Yeah." She watched as Stan inhaled deeply and slide his boxers down exposing a thick patch of dark hair. He stopped before lifting them around the growing bulge. 

 

“You’re sure?” He REALLY didn’t want to fuck this up for her. 

 

“Jeeze Stan! Just do it.” She stared impatiently at his lap, pressing her thighs together, waiting to crawl back up and get this show on the road. Stan lifted his hips, pulling his underwear the rest of the way down and kicked them off of his ankles. Mabel stared open mouthed as he ran his hand slowly up his shaft. 

 

“Woah. That’s...that’s something.” She wasted no time scrambling back to her position on his thighs. 

 

Stan chuckled nervously. “Uhh, thanks.” He tried to keep his eyes up and on Mabel’s face but her night shirt had rode up and he could see where a thin layer of dark hair had started to grow. His cock twitched in his hand and he gave it strong squeeze before removing it. 

 

“Ok, honey. So the first thing you do is explore. You know, see what feels good. Honestly that’s the only thing you do. Just touch around and see how you like it.” He watched as she hesitantly reached down, stopping just before she touched where her legs were spread. 

 

“I’m scared.” She looked desperately at her uncle. 

 

“Don’t be scared. I’m right here. Nothing is going to happen.” He placed a strong hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself. His dick pulsed, sensing the closer proximity of her. 

 

“Will you help?” Stan couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. He thought on it momentarily before removing the hand from her shoulder and running it along her upper thigh. 

 

“Are you sure?” He inched his hand up her nightshirt, stopping where her hand lay shaking against the wetness between her legs. 

 

“Please.” Stan pumped himself once more before running a rough finger softly over his niece’s pussy. She shuddered and grabbed his wrist. Stan froze.

 

“Are you alright?” He panicked, pulling his hand away. 

 

“Yes. Do it again?” She scooted even closer, leaning forward to press her upper body on his chest. He groaned and stopped hesitating, slowly moving his finger down he slipped the very tip of his ring finger between her folds. The hand on his own cock moved slowly, trying to control himself and focus on Mabel at the same time. She whined when he slipped his finger inside of her pressing down against him while his thumb worked on finding her clit. 

 

“Ahh!” She lifted his hips and moved forward, trying awkwardly to ride her uncle's warm hand. 

 

“God, you weren't kidding about getting so wet. Fuck.” He pulled his hand away, using the other to coat his fingers and grasp his throbbing dick, his hand easily slipping down, losing himself momentarily in his own pleasure. 

 

“Grunkle Stan.” Mabel grasped the hand that was working his cock. 

 

“Sorry sweethea-ahhhh!” Mabel’s hand had replaced his own, her soft hand rubbing gently at the head where it had began to leak, adding to her slicking up his member and Stan almost couldn’t take it. He had been so horny all day already and now he had the girl he loved above any other moaning and writhing on his lap. 

 

“Ohhh, shit. Mabel, come here. He took her hand from his dick and pulled her even closer, bodies nearly flush. Holding himself he leaned closer, pressing his hips forward and rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. 

 

“Ohhh!” Mabel thrust her body forward, grinding onto Stan’s cock. He jolted at the euphoria coursing through his body and rubbed the head against her opening. 

 

“S-Stan?” Mabel whispered into her uncle’s ear as he continued rocking his hips and rubbing against her. Her voice drew him back and he stopped, realizing what he had been doing. 

 

“Oh, damnit. I’m sorry, honey. I lost myself for a second.” He too a deep breath and tried to steady himself, dick pulsing and twitching trapped in the wet heat between the pair. 

 

“This doesn’t seem like it’s ‘self pleasure’.” She was panting in his ear but continued to rock against Stan as he held himself still between them. His hips twitched but he managed not to grab the girl and pull her down. 

 

“It’s not. Do you want me to stop?” He ran his free hand along the side of her face, forcing her to look at him. He needed to make sure this was ok.

 

“No, I just…” She buried her face in his shirt. 

 

“Just what, Mabel? It’s alright.” 

 

“Can you um, press harder? Where you had your fingers? Like when they were inside?” 

 

Stan heaved in a heavy breath, shuddering as he let it out. She wanted him to fuck her. This was...this was unexpected. He thought of how tight she was around his finger. He wasn’t a small man and there was no doubt that that was going to hurt. But at the same time he imagined how fucking amazing that would be. Hot and tight, shit she was so wet it wouldn’t be that bad. She was going to have to do it eventually. He wanted it to be with someone who was going to be gentle. Who was going to hold her as she sunk down onto their swollen cock, filling her up as they pushed slowly into her and...alright. He’d take one for the team. 

 

“It might hurt, honey. I’m going to have to stretch you before I can.” He slide the hand that had been massaging his dick to her opening, slowly pressing in his pointer finger. Mabel whined and pressed down hard against him. Stan added another, working it in and out, relishing the moans and pants from his great niece. He groaned as she took his third finger in with ease, thrusting a few more times before removing them and grasping the base of his heavy cock. 

 

“Lift yourself up a little bit, sweety. If you want me to stop, say so. It might hurt but only for a second. You ready?” Sweat was dripping from both of their bodies and she nodded, mouth open and pupils blown. 

 

“Ok.” Stan pressed his cock slowly inside of her, watching her face for signs of pain and groaning when the head slipped inside, engulfing him in the delicious wet heat. Mabel was shaking, gripping his shoulders and squeezing her eyes closed. 

 

“Mabel?” Stan quivered under the pressure of restraining himself from slamming the rest of himself inside. 

 

“I-I’m ok. Just, big.” Stan rubbed a hand down her back. “Keep going. I’m ok now.” 

 

“Just lower yourself down. Take all the time you need, ok?” Stan rolled his hips just enough to feel himself inside but not enough to press in further without Mabel’s permission. He sucked in a breath when she took him halfway before moving back up. 

 

“Is this right, Grunkle Stan?” She was still shaking but her face wasn’t showing the same look of pain as it was a few minutes ago. Stan was pulsing inside of her and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and push her as far down onto his cock as he could. 

 

“Fuck, yeah baby girl. You’re perfect.” He ran his fingers through her long brown hair, grinning victoriously when she moaned at the slight tug. Slowly, she took more and more of him in until she was fully seated on Stan’s lap. 

 

“I feel so, I don’t know.” Stan rolled his hips and Mabel pressed her body down harder. 

 

“Full. Oh, pumpkin. You feel so good. Is it ok if I move? I need to feel you, fuck you’re so tight. I need to move, Mabel.” Stan’s hips were jerking against his own will, desperate to move inside of her. 

 

“You can move. It’s ok.” Stan didn’t miss a blink, gripping Mabel’s hips he thrust lightly, not daring to pull out too far or get too rough. This was just fine. His eyes blurred as Mabel collapsed on his chest, her hands digging into his chest hair as she rode his gentle thrusts. 

 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, don’t repeat any words I say. Ohhhhh, god. You're so good. Thank you. Thank you.” Stan’s hips jerked faster and harder when Mabel’s breathing grew faster. She started pushing down, matching him thrust for thrust and he felt the heat pooling in his stomach as he inched close and closer to the edge with every slam of their hips.

 

“Fuck, yes. Yes, oh god. Mabel, sweety. You need to get up.” He was going to come and he completely forgot about a condom, being as he didn’t normally need one since Ford wasn’t getting pregnant anytime soon. Mabel was gone, her own orgasm pulling her down onto her uncle as hard as she could manage.

 

“Grunkle Stan... _ ahhhh! Mmmmmgghh! _ ” 

 

Stan felt her tight walls clenching around him as he slammed himself inside of her, unable to stop himself in the heat of the moment.

 

“Oh, fuck. Mabel, get up.  _ Get up! Ohhh, fuuck!” _ He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of him a half second before he came, arching his back as thick ropes of cum coated the front of Mabel’s nightshirt and his own chest. He grabbed his dick, squeezing the last drops from himself and falling back into his chair, pulling Mabel down with him. 

 

“Do you feel better? Learn anything?” Stan stroked the back of Mabel’s hair affectionately. 

 

“Yeah. Thank you, Grunkle Stan.” She could feel her eyes slipping closed as she listened to her uncle’s breathing evening out and his heart slow its rapid beating. 

 

“I love you, pumpkin.”

 

“I love you, too Stan.” 


End file.
